


Finders Keepers

by BinguRani



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute, F/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BinguRani/pseuds/BinguRani
Summary: She was abandoned by the other Stays. Hundreds of miles from home and her phone was dead. What did she do now? How did she get back to the hotel? Why were there no taxi's around when she needed one?Twila thought that she had hit the jackpot getting her Stray Kids tickets and finding a group willing to let her ride with them to the concert. Now, though, she realized that it was a poor decision on her part. Now she was alone, cold, and had no idea what to do. What will happen when a helpful cute not-so-unknown stranger helps her?





	Finders Keepers

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot that I'm considering making into a chaptered story later............. Much later........... I don't really have the bandwidth for another full story right now but I have some ideas floating around that might work. I'm hoping to get something up that I've been writing for a while within the next month or two but this would be my next project after that. Anyways! This is very very VERY loosely based on a bit of my experience seeing Stray Kids in Newark during the Unveil Tour. Basically I got out of the concert my phone died, my friend moved the car, I couldn't find her, my other friend was doing the hi touch (Lucky bish I love her but still), and thought I was going to be completely abandoned. Thought of this idea the next day and just got around to fully writing it out. It's not super romantic or anything i know but let me know what you think and if you'd like to see a full story of it eventually. 

The concert had ended hours ago. The hi touch and meet and greet were even done at this point and yet there was still one person outside of the venue. Her phone laid uselessly on the ground beside her huddled form, the battery long dead. She had known it was a bad idea to ride with the group she had just met at her hotel but she had wanted to make new friends. Now that she was abandoned, she realized that she may have just been used for the money she had offered for the tolls. Tears streamed down her face and she pulled her knees closer to herself. She was faced by the reality that she was in a state hundred of miles from home with no idea where she was and no phone. Things could not possibly get any worse.

The sound of footsteps approached her and now she had to admit that she was wrong. Of course things could get worse. Now she was going to be kidnapped. How would her family react? They'd probably just scoff at the idea. They hadn't been too pleased with her plan to come all the way to New Jersey in the first place. She tightened her hold on her legs as the tears came more frequently. She wasn't prepared for what was going to happen to her.

“ _Stay_?” The man spoke with a very heavy accent but the word made her look up at him. She was much less prepared to see the man in front of her rather than a kidnapper. Changbin took a couple steps closer to her before leaning down with his hands on his knees to look at her face. “ _Are you okay? Why you here?_ ”

The tears multiplied and now she was sobbing. She hadn't expected to ever possibly meet Changbin let alone see him worried about her like this. It was just too much for her to take.

“Ah! Ani, uljima! Eottoke?” Changbin started panicking when he saw more tears falling down her face and dropped to his knees hands hovering about half a foot from her shoulders trying to figure out what to do. “Ah... Eo....  _What your name?”_

“N-Ne ir-iruemeun Twila,” She said trying to get herself back under control.

“Ah, Twila. You speak Korean?” Changbin asked coming back to his calm self. It really helped if she spoke Korean.

“Ne. I lived there for four years when my dad was in the military,” Twila responded wiping away the tears that were finally beginning to slow.

“That's helpful at least,” Changbin sighed in relief. “What are you doing out here? The concert ended hours ago.”

“I rode here with a group of Stays that I met at my hotel and I guess they forgot about me when they left. I would have called a taxi or something but I don't know the address of my hotel and my phone died during before I got out of the venue,” Twila replied hiding the flush on her cheeks in her knees. She was embarrassed at her naivety.

“Stays? Stays abandoned you?” Changbin looked like the thought was too much for him to comprehend and to an extent it was. How could any of their fans abandon another Stay like this?

“It was a large group so I guess they just didn't realize that I was missing,” She was still trying to think the best of the group. Surely they wouldn't have purposely abandoned her like this, no matter what she thought earlier.

“Do you want to come with me? We can get your phone charged and we'll help you find a way back to your hotel,” Changbin offered quickly. He wasn't quite sure that this would be allowed but he was going to try even if his manager threw a fit. No Stay deserved this.

Twila nodded and Changbin stood and offered his hand to her. She happily took it and stood up, brushing off her pants from where she had been sitting on the ground. Changbin took the moment to really look at her. She was breathtakingly beautiful, even with her puffy eyes. He took in her long black hair that she had dyed black and blue, and her slim figure, perfectly curved in all the right places. She turned and bent to pick up her phone from the ground and Changbin realized something.

“Chan? Chan-hyung is your bias?” He hadn't really meant to say it out loud and hadn't even noticed he had until Twila as turned and looking at him a bit confused and flushed. The fact that her shirt had 'Chan 97' in bold lettering on the back of it had really caught him off guard though.

“Well, um, I, technically, have two biases. Chan was just the first one because I felt creepy about the second and still kind of do,” Twila looked down at her feet, the blush on her face deepening more.

“Why would you feel creepy about it?” Changbin gave her his own confused look this time.

“Because I'm a lot older than you,” Twila said a bit under her breath.

“You can't be that much older than me,” Changbin scoffed stretching his arms to clasp his hands together behind his head.

“I turn 27 this year,” Twila responded.

“Mwoh? Jjinja?” Changbin startled a bit at the number. He couldn't believe that she was that old. She looked so young.

“Ne, jjinja,” Twila said only slightly louder than a whisper.

“I never thought I'd have such a cute noona bias me,” Changbin said with a smirk letting Twila know that he hadn't missed her implying that he was her second bias.

“Don't say things like that, you get people's hopes up and that's how you make sasaengs,” Twila said flatly.

“But you are cute, Noona,” Changbin said with a pout.

“What are you doing out here by yourself anyways?” Twila changed the subject as the two began to walk around the venue to where Changbin had come from.

“It was getting crowded and hectic inside so I snuck out for some air,” He answered.

“Won't you be in a lot of trouble then? Especially if you bring me back?” Twila's concern was legitimate but Changbin couldn't just leave her out there. He'd happily take the scolding in order to help her.

“Don't worry about it. It'll be fine,” Changbin didn't really have any confidence in his answer but he'd pretend if it helped her to not worry about him. After all she was the one that needed the help right now.

“You guys did amazing by the way. This was my first Kpop concert and you guys were amazing. Your English is getting better too,” Twila smiled and looked over at him. He was taller than she had read that he was. And far more muscular than he seemed in anything she had watched. He was gorgeous. There wasn't anything about him that looked like the kid he was when they first started the Stray Kids show.

“I'm glad. We were worried that maybe people wouldn't like it the second night but all of you Stays seemed to really love it. We'll keep working hard for you and I'll keep working on my English if you think it's cute,” Changbin said throwing in some aegyo and poking his own dimples as he crinkled his face in a smile.

“Ya! That's so ridiculous! Stop it!” Twila said with a cringe though she laughed.

“You're just as bad as the guys Noona! They never like my aegyo!” He pouted in return and crossed his arms. Before Twila could respond though the two reached the door that Changbin had come out of.

Changbin opened the door and swiftly led Twila through. She figured that they had to be somewhere backstage and her suspicions were quickly confirmed. There were staff from both the venue and JYP running around and cleaning or getting ready to leave. Twila couldn't help the way her head spun watching what must have been Coordi Noonas running around and putting away makeup and clothes. They looked like worker bees or something.

“Changbin-ah! Where have you been? We're about to leave!” A slightly larger older man yelled as the two came closer. “Who is this?”

“This is Twila. She was abandoned by the people she came to the concert with and her phone died so she can't find her way back to her hotel. I brought her here to charge her phone and help her find a way home,” Changbin answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Ya! Seo Changbin! You can't just bring people you don't know back here! What if she tried to hurt one of you guys? What if she was planning this from the start? Have you learned nothing from your Sunbae's stories of sasaengs?” The man yelled really loudly and Twila flinched as the other guys came to see what all the commotion was about. “Have you lost your mind Changbin?”

“She couldn't have planned this! I found her outside crying! She was terrified! Stays left her! She needed help and there was no one else around but some creepy guy that was watching her! I had to help her! I couldn't let her get hurt!” That was news to Twila. She didn't know that there was a guy watching her.

“She can't stay here! She could be dangerous!” The manager, or at least Twila assumed that's what he was, yelled again.

“I can leave. I'm sure I can figure something out. I'm sorry for having been any trouble for you seriously,” Twila bowed to the manager and then turned to Changbin and bowed slightly. “Komawo and mianhae. I didn't want you to get in trouble but thank you for helping me even though I didn't know that you protected me.”

Twila began to move to walk away but she heard a ruckus behind her. Apparently the other members were now running to where Changbin and the manager stood. There were a lot of voices yelling at once as Twila took a few steps but a hand grabbing her arm stopped her. She looked back to see Changbin holding onto her and giving her a pleading look. He really didn't want her to leave like this.

“You can't just let her wander the streets like this! It's late!” Seungmin said with a puppy like face to their manager.

“She's a Stay! We need to help her!” Chan yelled.

“A pretty Noona like her could get assaulted if she's alone!” Jeongin chimed in.

“At least let her charge her phone in case something happens!” Hyunjin yelled.

“We should try to help her at least a bit!” Jisung said.

“She's probably from a different state too so she probably doesn't even know anyone here!” Felix yelled.

“How can we live with ourselves if she leaves without help now?” Minho asked.

“Don't you know how dangerous it is for women to walk around alone this late?” Woojin questioned.

“Alright! We'll help her!” The manager caved and looked over at Changbin who was still holding onto Twila's arm and looking at her. He didn't fail to notice how soft the young man's gaze was and it didn't make him feel any better about the situation but he was definitely outnumbered. Even some of the Coordi Noona's were giving him pointed looks. “Take her to the room to use the charger.”

Changbin perked up and immediately looked over at the manager and smiled and threw some aegyo his way making the older man cringe. Changbin could be a bit too much at times. He wasted no time in leading Twila to the greenroom and setting her down on the couch before handing her a few chargers hoping one of them fit her phone. Once her phone was connected and placed on the table to charge, Changbin turned to her.

“You know you're pretty amazing Noona,” Changbin stated with a light smile.

“Mwoh? I didn't even do anything,” Twila responded with a deep blush.

“I don't think I've ever heard all of the guys agree on something so quickly. I think you're probably pretty special,” Changbin replied as he reached out to pat her head.

“I'm not sure how you see that but thank you,” Twila responded.

“Noona, do you think I can have your email address? I won't be able to talk to you that much because of the dating ban but I want to keep in touch with you. I'll give you mine too,” Changbin said with a blush on his cheeks.

“W-why would the dating ban have anything to do with that?” Twila knew it was a stupid question. She knew that the dating ban wasn't just about them dating but also about their contact with friends so that they wouldn't take away from their practices but the fact that he had said it that way struck something in her.

“Ah... Well... we're uh... we're not even supposed to keep in close touch with friends either... uh... it covers friendships too...” Changbin was rambling but he couldn't help it. She had caught him in his attempt to be a bit sly. 

“Ah... o-okay... I'll give you my email then,” Twila swiftly wrote down her email on a piece of paper that was next to her phone and handed it to him. He swiftly ripped the paper in half to keep her email for himself and write his down for her.

“If you ever feel lonely... or just need to talk... or just want to vent... whatever the reason, just email me. I might not be able to responded quickly or much at all but I promise I'll send you something when I can Noona,” Changbin said as he handed her his email with a smile and light blush.

“Komawo. I'll make sure to send you emails when I can too,” Twila promised and smiled back at him with a matching blush of her own.

“ _Wow. Never thought I'd see the day that Changbin would steal a fan from me,”_ Chan's Australian accent interrupted them causing the two on the couch to jump apart even though they hadn't been that close. “ _Guess I'll have to fight him to win you back someday.”_

“Hyung, I was her second bias anyway. So I'm not really stealing her,” Changbin leaned in to wrap an arm around Twila and put his fingers in a V sign around his eyes. “Noona was already mine.”

It didn't take much longer after that encounter for Twila's phone to charge and for her to find a suitable ride to her hotel. She left Stray Kids with promises of being safe and making sure to go to sleep when she got back. She looked over at Changbin before she left and mouthed one last sentiment to him while patting her pocket discretely.

'I promise'


End file.
